Sora's Elevating Adventure
by Astericks
Summary: Sora gets stuck in an elevator. Warning OOC and random. AU.


**Sora's Elevating Adventure.**

His arms were wrapped around his legs as he gently rocked himself back and forth; the darkness around him seemed to be pressing in from every side. As he rocked he began to whisper nonsense to himself, as if that very nonsense would comfort him or wake him up from this terrible dream. He remembered how it all happened;

_Like any other day he had been leaving work in a hurry because he desperately wanted to get to the snack machine on the first floor but as he hopped up and down in excitement in front of the elevator while pressing the buttons viciously, a shiver ran up his spine and with it came the feeling of somebody watching him. He turned around, his cornflower blue eyes searching feebly for the culprit but there was nobody there…Just as he was about to go and investigate some more the elevator arrived with a ping. Surprisingly it was empty and Sora had a large feeling of dread building in his stomach but he entered the lift anyway. As he pressed the button to the first floor and waited for the elevator to start moving he began to ponder on the absence of his co-workers, usually he would meet and chat with Riku, Kairi and Naminé while attempting not to anger Larxene. He found their absence unsettling._

_Somewhere between the fifth and forth floor the elevator came to an abrupt stop causing Sora to tumble forwards for no particular reason. Rubbing his head he stood up once more and looked around the elevator nervously before deciding that panicking would be the best option, so with that thought in mind he clambered to his feet and began to run around the small space which was the elevator while screaming his head off, growling sobbing, squeaking, squealing, mooing and grunting. When he got tired of this he collapsed onto the elevators floor, banged his head against the wall relentlessly while moaning pathetically and asking Riku to save him because that's what best friends do, right? Save them. When Sora had recovered his strength he repeated the process…this happened __**several**__ times._

That was four hours ago and now Sora couldn't summon the energy to run in dizzying circles. He twitched slightly while staring at the thing that had suddenly appeared before him. It looked like a giant ant with antennas on its head and large, golden-yellow eyes. Sora guessed it came up to his waist.

Just as he was about to back away and start screaming a soft, unearthly voice echoed around the lift. "Use your giant house key Sora…I mean keyblade, I SAID KEYBLADE! Remember Roxas giant house key's do not suck!"

"I'm Sora…"

"You imagined me!" The voice retorted.

Sora stood up, lifted his arm with his hand outstretched when suddenly a giant house key appeared in his hand with a whoosh of wind that ruffled his brown spikes. Experimentally he swung the giant house key…keyblade, wasn't that what the disembodied voice called it? He stared at the gold and silver keyblade-thing for a while before he found his gaze fixed on the black-ant-bug-thing from earlier which was staring up at him with its incredibly large golden eyes. Suddenly he dropped to his knees.

"I can't take it anymore!" He cried in anguish while throwing his arms around the creature. "Sooo cute!" He crooned while patting it on the head.

"Heartless aren't cute! DESTROY IT SORA! KILL IT!" The disembodied voice shouted at him causing Sora to glare manically at the wall because the wall did something to him? Yeah! The wall trapped him in this tiny little lift with nobody for company but a disembodied voice and some giant-ant-thing.

"I will not destroy it!" Sora shouted while throwing the giant-house-key-thing up into the air which seemed like a good idea until it came crashing down on his head. Dazedly he blinked stars from his eyes before collapsing forwards.

When Sora awoke his head felt completely normal almost like a giant-house-key-thing hadn't fallen on it, he also found out that the giant house key, disembodied voice and ant-thing had all disappeared much to his disappointment. Seeing that he was alone once more he decided to do the only thing that made sense, run around in circles while flapping his arms up and down all the while screaming 'RIKU! COME SAVE ME RIKU! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE I'LL SHARE A PAPOU FRUIT WITH YOU! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' this went on for several minutes before Sora doubled over and started panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Heh he hehe HEH, HEH HEH HEE HEEHEE HEEEEEEEEEE!" The brunet giggled madly as he collapsed into a sitting position with his arm over his eyes. It wasn't too long before he came across another problem in his cuboid prison, mainly his full bladder; he had to go reeeeeeeeeally badly.

"I gotta go!" He declared sometime later deciding to announce his problem to the whole world. "I GOTTA GO!" He whimpered while dancing and trying to locate the emergency telephone.

"Roxasssuh's Burger's how can I help you?" The voice on the other side of the phone answered causing Sora to blink in surprise; he had thought the line only connected to the security office. "We've got a one-time offer on Sephy-Sauce at the moment." There was a sound like squabbling from the other side and Sora distinctly heard someone say something that sounded like 'No you're doing it all wrong!'

"Axel's Crematorium, you kill 'em, we burn 'em, Marluxia buries 'em." Another voice called down the phone causing Sora's eyes to widen in realisation.

"Axel? ROXAS?!" He screamed oh so quietly into the phone.

"You idiots." Someone else snapped, someone who sounded suspiciously similar to Zexion.

"OH I'VE GOT IT!" A forth voice shouted causing Sora to yank the phone away from his ear…and there was Demyx. "We are not Axel nor are we Roxas, Demyx or Zexy; we are the voices in your head!" Normally this is where people would get suspicious but Sora was gullible with a capital G.

Half and hour later Sora sat slumped in the corner whimpering about having voices in his head. The silence and the flashing green light from the emergency exit was giving him a headache…emergency exit…Sora's head shot up and he felt like slamming his head against the wall, he stared at the sign in disbelief as if it had wronged him in some way. Surely he couldn't have forgotten about the emergency exit? He scrambled to his feet and attempted to straighten his clothes in a bad attempt to look composed. He quickly left through the emergency exit so he could take care of his bladder problem.

Meanwhile in the lobby stood Riku, Kairi, Naminé and Larxene who were annoyed since the elevator was closed. In other words they had to walk from the top floor. However they were now taking bets because they heard strange sounds coming from the elevator. Larxene bet it was a monkey. That must be why it was closed!

Axel grinned evilly to himself while patting Roxas on the head as if to congratulate him, Demyx grinned proudly at the tape in his hands labelled 'Sora's Elevating Adventure' Zexion looked incredibly bored as he munched on his cheerios, Roxas however was panicking.

"What if he's permanently insane? I have to share a room with him you know!"

"Riku will fix it. Besides it was _your_ idea Roxy." Axel told him soothingly while patting him on the head once more because after all it was only another normal day in Company Oblivion.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, most of the characters are OOC, I know. It's pretty short and not very descriptive or anything. We had to write a story in forty minutes and this is what came out. The character had to be stuck in a cuboid with no contact with the real world. The Characters don't belong to me (obviously, that's why it's called fanfiction, duh), the disembodied voice might do however. This story ahs been removed from my old account and reposted here therefore it does belong to me and I haven't copied it.**

**Astericks x**


End file.
